The invention relates to a computer-assisted system for brokering of goods or services.
In certain markets for goods or services, for instance hiring personnel, purchasing decisions are difficult because diverse characteristics of the goods or services must be evaluated and compared, but information on the goods or services is incensistent and dispersed.